Sleeping with the Enemy
by danceofgold
Summary: While scouting the Dire jungle, Riki spies Akasha bathing in the river. What happens next? Between the two horned heroes, who will have the last laugh? Warning: Mature Content


**Before you read, please note that this fic:**

- **Contains sexual content and violence **

* * *

**Sleeping with the Enemy**

Darkness enveloped the war-ravaged land. Night, with its association with all sorts of supernatural and terrifying things, did not stop the warriors of the Radiant from courageously defending their land with its beautiful flora and fauna, from the undeath and decay emanating from the Dire. Troops from both factions marched unfailingly onto the battlefield, wave after wave, ready to sacrifice their lives. Nevertheless, night always meant heightened danger, and heightened tension. Every hero became extra vigilant, constantly on the lookout for an ambush.

Deep in the dry, blighted jungle of the Dire, a man – or rather, a creature – of slight build moved swiftly, silent as smoke. He was neither afraid nor anxious, for he saw himself as the predator, not the prey. Having mastered the ninja art of stealth, he was like a chameleon, able to blend in so well with his surroundings that he became invisible to the naked eye. His enemies only knew him as a satyr with bluish skin, steely eyes and an impossibly sharp knife. It was said that the only chance for one to see him clearly, was right before one perished in his hands.

Inhabiting the deeper pockets of the woods were creatures such as ogres, trolls and centaurs, who were disinterested in the war and preferred to mind their own affairs. The stealth assassin approached these areas and scanned his surroundings for his target – usually an unsuspecting hero of the Dire - hunting these creatures for some extra gold. That unfortunate hero, already weakened from his tussles, would be finished off with a blade thrust cleanly through the heart, from back to front. _Smooth as butter. _The assassin admired his blade with a satisfied smile as the proceedings replayed in his mind. One more kill, and he would pocket enough to complete his coveted pair of weapons – the _Sange and Yasha_. But tonight, the jungle was deathly quiet. Could this be a trap? After all, he had put down a quite number of Dire heroes – how many, he'd lost count, but enough to make them sit up and get their act together, for sure. He peered cautiously around at the ghostly, skeletal trees and uneven terrain. Being aware of his own weaknesses, he had the habit of anticipating the magical gimmicks employed by his opponents that could lead to his doom. So far, he had evaded them all.

Out of the corner of his eye, a Radiant sentry ward gleamed on top of a hill. Tonight, he would again escape unscathed. It was almost getting boring.

The creep camp was empty. Someone had been here recently, he surmised, slightly disappointed, and also somewhat uncomfortable. He decided to explore a little further south. From his raised vantage point, he surveyed the river below. His eyes rested on the moonlight reflecting off the water, but there was something – or someone else -that caught his interest. _Finally, a prey._ Cautiously making his way down the slope, he peered into the distance and there he saw it: the figure of a woman, partially immersed in the slowly-running water of the stream.

Few women would have the audacity to roam by themselves at this time, let alone bathe in the river dividing the Dire and the Radiant. The satyr ventured closer, making sure to be well hidden in the shadows, his mind running through the possibilities.

The woman seemed completely relaxed and at ease with her surroundings, her eyes closed and a faint smile on her lips. Her long hair, dark as the night, fell over her slender neck, shoulders and back in gentle waves. As she shifted herself, the water snaked around her body, giving teasing hints of her full breasts. She was beautiful, but clearly not human, as shown not only by her unnatural confidence, but by her demonic features – the horns protruding from her forehead and her deathly pale complexion, made even starker by her raven-black hair. She was Akasha, the Queen of Pain, leader of the Dire.

The satyr stood transfixed by his enemy's vulnerability, his heart beginning to pound a little faster. The more dangerous the challenge, the greater the thrill.

Akasha splashed water on herself. All was quiet except for the gentle sound of the water.

He inched a little closer.

Akasha's eyes fluttered open. She seemed oblivious to his presence. The assassin remained in his hidden position, waiting for her next move. He was not in a hurry at all, as he knew that patience brought great rewards. He did not have to wait for long, however. The succubus emerged from the river, her movements as graceful as a feline. Water droplets glistened on her pale skin, and her wet locks clung onto her shoulders and breasts. She stepped out of the water and towards the boulder where her clothes lay, facing the satyr's direction, and thus giving him full view of her body.

Suddenly, he felt less like an assassin and more a voyeur.

Still unaware that she was being watched, Akasha bent down casually, picked up a towel and began to dry herself. She had not brought her weapons along, which was hardly surprising, since her voice alone was powerful enough to crush one's innards. Releasing a contented sigh, she turned around and perched herself on the boulder, her bare back now facing him.

This was his chance to attack. Blade in one hand and smoke bomb in the other, he glided soundlessly towards her. When he was about three feet away, she turned around, locking her unworldly, fiery eyes on his.

"How naughty of you, Riki," she purred, rolling the 'r' around in her mouth as if it tasted like chocolate.

Riki froze, taken aback for a second. _How did she see me?_ Akasha's lips curled up in a smirk, and as if on cue, a breeze blew away the luscious locks obscuring her chest, revealing a gleaming emerald worn around her neck. Its brilliance blinded the satyr like death rays.

The emerald sent Riki's mind into fight or flight mode immediately, and experience told him it was flight. With a flick of his wrist he threw the smoke bomb and it exploded at Akasha's feet, billowing purple smoke. He turned and ran. _It's a trap,_ he muttered, kicking himself for not realizing it earlier. She had seen him and knew he was there all along. And while he was lingering around, her allies would have had ample time to come to her aid. In fact, they could very well be here by now, closing in on him. One Akasha didn't pose a problem to him, but if he were surrounded, then he would be in very big trouble. Unless, of course, his backup came quickly, and his only option now was to evade his enemies for as long as he could. And what would his allies think of him, getting caught while peeping at a woman bathing? Too entranced by her curves to notice the gem of true sight she was wearing? Never mind that, first, he needed to survive. He made a dash westwards, towards another cluster of trees, where he would hopefully be hidden by the fog and dense foliage -

She appeared before him, hands on her hips, a look of mock disapproval on her face. Riki paused in his tracks, his eyes sliding down the succubus's frame. She was now dressed rather differently from usual, in a black leather one-piece outfit, with knee-high boots hugging her slender legs. Her top showed a discreet line of flesh from neck to waist where a belt cinched around her tiny waist. Her breasts seemed to stay magically on either side of that line, as if they were held in place by something more than a bra. Riki thought she was overdressed. There was something different about her, though. Her demonic features, even the unearthly glow in her eyes, had disappeared. She was still ravishingly beautiful, but more humanly so. _Must be another one of her tricks_. Riki thought as he looked around. Contrary to what he'd expected, there was no one else in the woods. Where were her allies hiding?

"Don't worry," she purred in her sensual, contralto voice. "There's no one else here, just you and me."

"So, you caught me," Riki remarked coolly. "Clever of you."

"No. _You_ have become arrogant, my little satyr." Akasha wagged a finger at him. "Frolicking around in _my_ jungle, treating it as your own backyard all this while. "

A chuckle escaped Riki's lips. "All that effort just to snare me, eh. You must be desperate to end my killing streak."

"Killing?" A frown crossed Akasha's delicate features as she gestured dramatically. "Why are we always talking about _killing_? I have lived for nearly five hundred years, and I am sick and tired of all that murdering and pillaging and respawning and murdering... I can't wait for this inane war to end."

Riki rolled his eyes. "What do you want, then?"

"What do you think I want?" Akasha spoke softly, lowering her eyelashes.

Riki remained motionless, his gaze fixed on her, betraying no hint of emotion. He was still in a tense and combative stance, gripping his weapons tightly, ready for his enemies to spring up from the bushes anytime.

Akasha shook her head and heaved a deliberate sigh, a sigh full of world-weariness and self-pity. "Please, don't think of me as the enemy, just for tonight. Think of me as a lonely lady in need of company." She glided slowly towards him, her hips swaying.

Riki released the breath he did not realize he was holding. He had no interest in the mind games of intelligence heroes, especially those of centuries-old succubi. He just wanted her dead. In the blink of an eye he teleported right behind her, grabbed her shoulder and was about to drive his _yasha_ into her spine, when she spun around, having anticipated his move. Her slender fingers touched his cheek. A warm tingle ran through his body, immobilizing him. It was a feeling he couldn't describe - like an electric current, but a little more pleasant than that. The image of her bathing in the river flashed across his mind.

"Tell me, Riki. Am I really that unattractive?" Akasha licked her lips, running her fingers to the back of his neck.

Riki shuddered, bewildered at the fact that he was unable to move or do anything, except watch his weapon leave his hand and fall harmlessly onto the ground. She must have cast some kind of spell on him. Funny, he didn't know such a spell was in her arsenal – he had never seen her use it on any hero. But who was he kidding? She was a succubus, after all.

A gloating smile spread across Akasha's lips. Delighted that her predator had become her prey, she bent down a little - being taller - and brushed her lips lightly against his ear. "You're a satyr," she whispered, her breath warming his ear. "And satyrs are creatures of pleasure."

"Pleasure, to me, is sending my knife through your undead heart," Riki hissed, still annoyed at his loss of control, "and watching your last demonic breath leave you."

Akasha laughed, her laughter sounding strangely melodious and nothing like her battle screams. "Trust me," she coaxed. "It would be a terrible waste to kill me. I can give you pleasures that no one else can." And then she added, almost as an afterthought, "If you can take the damage."

"You think I would lay with the likes of you," he spat in contempt.

"Oh, how sad that you think so lowly of me. Have you forgotten, that we are both royalty? Me, the Queen of Elze, and you, a descendent of the Tahlin dynasty. Hence we are perfectly suited for each other." Her hand slid from his neck down to his chest, playing with the fur.

The assassin, having been struggling to break free from the entrancement, and regaining some of his agility, caught Akasha's dainty wrist and squeezed it. "Do not insult my family," he snarled.

Akasha gasped, but not in discomfort. "Such force, such passion! Would you crush my wrist for trying to caress you?" Her voice held amusement, and what Riki realized was excitement. He was touching her, threatening her, hurting her… and she was enjoying it. Apparently, she did not only delight in inflicting pain on others, she enjoyed receiving it too.

Riki did not let go, though. "I would have crushed your bones if I weren't under your spell, whatever it is," he growled, and yanked her off balance. She fell against his body, whether intentionally or not, he couldn't tell.

"Spell? What are you talking about?" Akasha widened her eyes innocently, revealing clear, dark-blue, human irises, without their usual supernatural hue. Without warning, she grabbed his neck with her free hand and kissed him, pressing the length of her body against him. "You are attracted to me, Riki. Just admit it."

"I … am not attracted to you," Riki flushed and recoiled, releasing her wrist.

Akasha held on to him. "Your body betrays you," she taunted, running her gaze down him and fixing her sight on his arousal. Without waiting for permission, she slid her fingers inside his pants. "Very impressive," she said, stroking him. "Just as what I had expected of a satyr."

By now, Riki's heart was pounding so loudly that it drowned out any rational thoughts of outwitting her. As Akasha teased him with her fingers, it was all he could manage to keep from letting out a sound. He would not show that he was enjoying it, but he knew she liked it when he resisted. Akasha, however, was determined to push him to the point of no return. She went down on her knees, undid his pants and worked on him with her mouth, skilfully.

Riki made a small guttural noise and dug his fingers deep into her hair, cursing her in his mind for making him so vulnerable. Akasha continued to exert just the right amount of pressure on him. His breathing now came in ragged gasps, and he winced when he felt something sharp – was that teeth? He couldn't believe this was happening. Him, a hero of justice, succumbing to the Dire in such an undignified manner. All he wanted now was to – no – he wanted her to continue.

Akasha, however, had other plans. She withdrew and disappeared in a blink, leaving Riki unfulfilled.

He stood rooted in shock. Where had she gone? Was she trying to make him to beg? _No,_ he grit his teeth, _I will not beg_. But, reluctant as he was to admit it, he was now at her mercy. It was only now that he realized why she was called the Queen of Pain. He had sustained countless physical injuries from his battles, but this was something different altogether. The pain that tormented him was the agony of unsated lust. His entire body was burning with it.

Looking up, he caught sight of her perched on a hill. Ebony wings sprouted from her, spreading against the sky. She swooped down towards him, laughing, but when he reached out and touched her, she disintegrated into dust.

Riki was now trembling with anger and humiliation. The whore delighted in infuriating him; she had deployed an illusion rune just to draw out his torment.

She appeared right in front of him, whispering his name, beckoning him. _It must be another illusion_, Riki thought, hesitating to move. He was wrong. Akasha uncinched her belt in one swift movement and struck it across his face, once, twice, each in the opposite direction, until a trickle of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. This only intensified Riki's desire. Wasting no time, he grabbed her and ripped off her clothes single-mindedly. Not surprisingly, they came off quite easily.

"Fine, if this is how you like it," Akasha purred, licking the blood off his mouth slowly and with great relish. "We have more in common than we thought."

Riki growled; he was truly sick and tired of her games. He lunged at her and pinned her onto the ground with his weight, burying himself in her soft curves. He gripped her waist and drove himself into her, the impact of their bodies tearing a moan from her. Riki grunted and pushed till he was fully inside her.

"More, I want more..." Akasha cried, clutching his shoulders tightly. Riki withdrew only long enough to ram into her again, eliciting more whimpers from her. He continued to thrust into her in a steady rhythm. Akasha writhed, drawing her fingernails across his back and leaving bright red streaks. This drove Riki to quicken his hammering.

"Not so fast!" she shrieked, either in pain or pleasure, or both. Riki was now making animal noises, and with a few more urgent strokes he worked up to his climax, and then convulsed and collapsed on the ground.

Akasha lay beside him, taking a few moments to catch her breath. And then she sat up and looked at her spent opponent with his eyes closed. "You are mine," she smiled triumphantly.

But she spoke too soon. Riki reached out with a movement so quick it was only an after-image blur. Akasha suddenly found her own leather belt curled around her neck. "Wha - " She gasped and clutched it wildly, trying in vain to pry the belt off. Riki tightened his grip, until her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

* * *

Dawn was arriving. When Akasha opened her eyes, Riki was nowhere to be seen; she touched her neck and realized that her gem was gone too. She smiled and spoke aloud.

"It's alright. You'll come back for more."


End file.
